Boy, You're An Alien
by GlowInTheDarkSox
Summary: "Boy, you're an alien. Your touch, so foreign. It's supernatural. Extraterrestrial." Jagan Smut. Based off of the song, "E.T." by Katy Perry.


**Heyyy. So, I've written another smutty story. And I added more detail, although I don't think I added enough O.o**

**Anyways, this story is based off of the song, "E.T." by Katy Perry and I threw in bits of the lyrics into this story. (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

**Boy, You're An Alien  
><strong>

He didn't know why he felt like that around him. Just being a foot away from him, and he would get that intense feeling inside of him.

But what? What was making Logan feel like that whenever James got so close to him? And that look in James' eyes. Whenever Logan stared into those beautiful, hazel orbs he would go weak in the knees and his heart would beat a million miles per second. James was so _hypnotizing._ Maybe he was an arresting angel from above, or the devil trying to lure Logan into temptation.

Not to mention James' touch. Just one brush against his body, and Logan would tense up. His touch was magnetizing. Whenever they had the simplest touch, Logan could feel vibes of energy surrounding his body and he would feel like he was floating.

Maybe Logan was in love with James. Maybe that's why he would get those feelings of butterflies in his stomach.

_If_ Logan was in love with James, he should be careful. People say, "Be afraid" if you were in love with the pretty boy. He was a heartbreaker. One day he will ask you out then the next day you will catch him being all cozy with another person.

The smart boy disagreed, though. _They don't understand him._ Logan would think to himself. To him, James was a compassionate, caring, sensitive person.

James was special. He was very special to Logan. It was like James was an _alien._

* * *

><p>One night, there was a terrible storm. The heavy rain tapped on the windows, lightning flashed everywhere, and the sound of thunderclaps echoed everywhere throughout the Palmwoods. Everyone stayed inside their apartments because the storm was so bad. It was starting to flood the pool.<p>

Everyone in Apartment 2J was sleeping—well, almost everyone. Logan was trying to sleep in his shared room with James, but the sound of thunder and the blinding streaks of lightning kept him up. The smart boy sighed and pulled his pillow over his head.

A flash of lightning created shadows along the wall and a loud clap of thunder reverberated throughout the apartment.

"Logan?" James whispered.

Logan removed his pillow from his face and turned to face James. "Yeah?" The sound of thunder erupted again, making James and Logan flinch a little bit.

"Can I get in bed with you?" James whispered.

"Why?" Logan whispered back.

"I'm the storm is starting to scare me."

Logan let out a loud sigh. He understood James' fear of thunderstorms, but wasn't so sure about letting him in his bed.

"Fine", Logan said.

He sat up and scooted over to make room for James. The pretty boy gladly got out of his bed and slipped into Logan's. Logan slumped back down on his side and rested his head on his pillow. James inched a little bit closer to Logan, pressing his chest to the other boy's chest and breathing slowly on his neck. Chills went up Logan's spine from the feeling of James' breath creeping upon his neck.

The smart boy was starting to get that intense feeling inside of him again—the feeling he usually had around James. The lighting and thunder exploded in the sky again, making the floor shake a little. The loud sounds of the thunder made James shift closer to Logan. Logan's head was now pressed against his friend's chest. He noticed that James' heart was beating rapidly. The dark haired boy could feel a large, strong arm draped over his waist.

Logan could feel vibes of energy surrounding his body. He bit back a whimper. Logan couldn't help himself. He wanted James to touch him more. He wanted the pretty boy to take him, _kiss_ him.

Logan placed his own hand onto James' soft hand and trailed it onto his stomach.

"Logan…"

"Shh. Please, James… touch me", Logan whispered.

"O-okay", James replied shakily.

The two boys shifted in Logan's bed. The taller boy was now on top of the smaller boy.

James let his hands roam around Logan's body. His hands slowly crept up Logan's shirt. Logan shuddered at the cold touch. The pretty boy stopped at his nipples and slightly pinched them, making Logan let out a soft whimper. James was softly smiling down at Logan.

James grabbed the hem of Logan's shirt and slowly pulled it over his head. His hands fell back on Logan's chest. He ran his strong hands up and down the smart boy's pale abdominals. James slowly massaged Logan's chest, hitting all the soothing spots.

The pretty boy kept one hand on Logan's chest while the other hand trailed down into his sweatpants and boxers and onto his thick cock. The smaller boy let out a soft gasp and arched his back. James' intensifying touch quickly added a rise to Logan's length.

"M-more, James!" Logan choked out.

James quickened his pace, rubbing Logan's dick faster. He flicked his wrist a couple of times, causing Logan to moan. His other hand was still on Logan's chest. James took his hand off of his chest and his other hand from Logan's dick. He freed himself from his t-shirt and tossed the piece of clothing aside. Then, he tugged the waistband of the smart boy's sweatpants and pulled them off his legs, along with his boxers.

The two boys noticed the thunder and lightning stopped, but the rain was still lightly tapping on the window. Logan laid back as he watched James align his head with his waist. James slowly placed his mouth on his cock, licking its sensitive head. He started to bob his head up and down, sucking hard on Logan's long length. Logan's mouth fell open and he shut his eyes tightly. He tangled his fingers between the pretty boy's soft, shaggy hair.

The feeling of the inside of James' mouth was ten times more astounding than his hands. The sight of the tall boy giving Logan a blowjob was _breathtaking_. James started to suck harder and swirled his tongue around the tip of Logan's cock. Logan let out a loud groan as his seed shot out into the taller boy's mouth.

James swallowed all that Logan had to give him, feeling his cum slide down his throat. He crawled back up to Logan's face. The smart boy rode out the last of his orgasm. Even though it was dark in the room, Logan could see lust in James' eyes.

"Kiss me", Logan breathed.

And with that, James cradled the smart boy's face in his hands and placed a passionate kiss on Logan's lips. The kiss was _phenomenal_. To Logan, it felt like a knife going down his back. James' kiss was so cosmic. It seemed so magical. Logan wrapped his arms around James neck and parted his mouth, allowing the taller boy's tongue to enter his mouth. James slid his tongue between Logan's parted lips, exploring the insides of Logan's mouth. The two boys' tongues danced with each other, studying each other's taste.

James' lips drifted off, planting kisses on Logan's jaw line, and then landed on his pulse point. He carefully sucked on his neck which started to leave a small mark. Logan's muscles started to relax from James' teeth nipping on his pulse point.

James pulled away from Logan's neck and placed a soft peck on his lips. Then, James took two of his fingers and put them in his mouth, coating them in saliva. Once they were slick enough, James trailed them down into Logan's hole. He circled his entrance with his index finger then slowly slid both of his fingers inside. The smart boy let out a soft moan as James scissored his fingers, trying to stretch Logan out. He tightly gripped the sheets underneath him. Once he was stretched out enough, James pulled his fingers out.

James fiddled with the waistband of his own sweatpants and peeled them off, his boxer-briefs following along. He spat in his hand and rubbed it on his rock hard cock. His goal was to pleasure Logan as best as he could. Once his cock was lubricated enough, he placed the tip into Logan's entrance.

"Are you ready, Logan?" James whispered.

Logan bit his bottom lip and nodded. He wanted to be a victim of James—he was ready for his _abduction_. The two boys held their breath as James pushed inside Logan. The pretty boy let out a loud groan. He leaned over and gently nipped Logan's shoulder. Logan tilted his head back and moaned James' name over and over. The feeling of the tall boy's dick moving in and out of him was _electrifying_. It felt so good and so right. He pushed aside the thoughts of what other people thought about being in love with James. He didn't care about caving in so easily—he just wanted this moment to last forever.

"James you're amazing", Logan moaned.

James pulled back out and roughly pushed back in, groaning into Logan's shoulder. This was the most beautiful moment Logan ever had in his entire life. It was full of intimacy and ecstasy. James started to thrust harder. It felt so _transcendental_. This was incredible and spine-tingling—things were on another level. Logan could feel his second orgasm coming up.

"I'm gonna come", James moaned into Logan's flesh.

After James mentioned that, Logan's cum started to spurt out again, covering James' stomach and chest, as well as his own. James was now thrusting erratically. He rammed inside Logan's tight hole one more time. The pretty boy faced Logan one more time and placed a chaste kiss onto his lips. James finally came—filling Logan with his _poison_. The two boys groaned into the kiss.

Passion and lust filled the whole room. They fell into a romantic embrace, not daring to pull their lips from each other.

This was an out of the world moment. James was amazing—so _supernatural._ It was _extraterrestrial_.


End file.
